Amore mio
by Angela-MG
Summary: Quedé prendado de ese cabello rojo que se mecía con el batir del viento cuando montaba una escoba, de su piel de un blanco tan puro y de sus ojos cafés que refulgían en determinación o se entornaban cuando estaba molesta...


Una alfombra de hojas tapizaba todo el camino, tonos naranjas, cafés y verdes, se podían observar. Una brisa fría soplaba haciendo que algunas hojas que aún estaban en los árboles cayerán en espiral hasta tocar el suelo.

Camino por el sendero de grava, a paso lento pero seguro, en una mano llevó un ramo de girasoles, sus flores favoritas.

— Papá, ¿a mami le gustarán las flores?— la voz de mi hija me distrae de mis pensamientos.

— Estoy seguro princesa, escogiste las más bonitas— respondo regalandole una sonrisa a mi hija.

Fue en mi sexto año, quinto para ella en Hogwarts, que la ví con otros ojos, una jovencita fuerte, valiente e indomable pues no se dejaba pisotear por nadie.

Quedé prendado de ese cabello rojo que se mecía con el batir del viento cuando montaba una escoba, de su piel de un blanco tan puro y de sus ojos cafés que refulgían en determinación cuando quería conseguir algo, o como se entornaban cuando estaba molesta... Me fascinaba ser yo quien la hacía molestar.

En mis años de escuela, tuve la fama de ser un mujeriego cualquier chica caía bajo mis encantos; excepto ella. Cada noche probé una chica diferente, pelinegras, castañas, rubias; voluptuosas o menudas, de Slytherin o de cualquier otra casa.

Sin embargo, cuando fui conciente de mis sentimientos hacía Ginevra Weasley, ninguna de ellas era capaz de hacer latir mi corazón desbocado, o de calmar la pasión que sentía al imaginarla en una noche desenfrenada junto a mí, o la rabia que brotaba de mí al verla con otro.

Ahí me propuse dejar atrás mi faceta de mujeriego y conquistar el corazón de la única mujer que me había conquistado con sólo una sonrisa, con sólo el hecho de existir en está tierra.

Así como era de bella, era de terca... Esa mujer me sacó canas antes de tiempo.

...— ¿Qué hay Weasley?— la intercepté camino al Gran Comedor.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres Zabini?— dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco— es muy temprano para soportar tu estúpida cara.

— Al parecer te levantaste con el pie izquierdo— dije entre dientes— sólo quería confirmar nuestra salida a Hogsmeade el sábado— entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Disculpa? Tú y yo no hemos quedado a ninguna salida, tal vez en tus sueños, idiota— contestó pasando por mi lado para seguir su camino.

— En mis sueños te hago suplicar por un beso de mis labios— digo guiñandole un ojo.

— Y en tus sueños hago esto...— dice al tiempo que su pie hace contacto con mi entrepierna— ve y hechale tus cuentos a otra, idiota.

Siguió caminando dejándome tirado en el suelo por el dolor...

Una sonrisa se instala en mi rostro al recordar ese momento. Si que era buena dando golpes. Fue un arduo trabajo el que tuve que hacer para que creyera en mis intenciones, llegué a un punto en que perdí las esperanzas, pues la pequeña comadreja no me daba ni la hora.

Mis amigos me ayudaron hablando con los de ella pues en ese momento Draco andaba trás las faldas de Hermione y Pansy suspiraba por el bobo de Potter.

A su vez, Granger y Potter convencieron a la comadreja de Ron de que me ayudará con su hermana prometiendo que yo le ayudaría con Astoria.

Gracias a todos ellos que la hicieron de cupido, mi terca pelirroja me dió una oportunidad y comenzamos a entablar una amistad. Reíamos, conversabamos y fuimos conociéndonos poco a poco...

... Su risa era la única que se escuchaba en la plaza, me había tomado desprevenido lanzándome una bola de nieve.

— Weasley me la pagarás...— me levanté rápidamente con una bola de nieve en cada mano.

Cuando vió mis intenciones dió un chillido de susto y comenzó a correr para que no la alcanzará. Una de las bolas impactó en su espalda.

Al ser una pequeña plaza en el centro de Hogsmeade, la logré alcanzar de inmediato. La tomé de la cintura, ella trato de soltarse pero resbalamos por la nieve y caímos al suelo, ella sobre mí, su risa se apagó y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

— Eres tan bella Ginny, dame el placer de ser tu novio, por favor— la ví morderse el labio nerviosa.

— Yo he empezado a sentir algo por ti— dijo sonrojandose— no sé si es amor, pero es un sentimiento muy fuerte, he conocido al verdadero Blaise y aceptó darte esa oportunidad, aceptó ser tu novia...— fue lo único que necesité escuchar para que la distancia que nos separaba fuera inexistente...

... Probar sus labios fue tan sublime; me perdí en su sabor y en la calidez que envolvió mi corazón en ese momento que fue el inicio de un amor que ninguna otra mujer pudo darme.

— Nonna Molly— grita feliz Caeli corriendo a los brazos de la señora Weasley que la recibe con una gran sonrisa y un beso en la frente.

El señor Weasley se aproxima para saludar. Mis cuñados y nuestros amigos ya están aquí también.

Una reunión muy similar a está ocurrió hace algún tiempo, cuando me decidí a proponerle matrimonio...

... Todos estábamos reunidos en la Madriguera. Daphne, Hermione, Luna, Astoria y Pansy se llevaron a Ginny con la excusa de ir a Londres muggle de compras.

Mientras los demás ayudabamos a la señora Weasley con el arreglo de la casa.

Tengo los nervios de punta, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar la pelirroja con la propuesta de matrimonio. Llevamos casi tres años de novios y en todo este tiempo le he demostrado que la amó.

Bajo las escaleras hacía el jardín donde los demás ya están a la espera de las chicas.

— Llegamos...— anuncia la voz de Pansy que viene junto a Hermione guiando a una Ginny muy guapa y enfurruñada por traer los ojos vendados.

— ¿Zabini esto es cosa tuya? Si es así me las pagarás engendro, ya quitenme esto de los ojos— todos reímos por la actitud de la pelirroja.

— Cálmate Ginevra, ya falta poco— contesta Pansy.

Cuando llegan frente a mí la castaña procede a quitar la venda...

— Blaise, ¿qué demonios pasa?— observando todo a su alrededor— ¿por qué están todos reunidos aquí?— pregunta un poco nerviosa.

— Amore mio, hoy he decidido dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación; te amo más que a mi propia vida, eres la luz que ilumina mi vida y estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto de mis días junto a tí...— saco la cajita con el anillo que perteneció a mi abuela— ¿te casarías conmigo?— preguntó, ella abre los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio Blaise?— pregunta en un hilo de voz.

— Nunca he hablado más en serio— le digo al tiempo que le guiño un ojo.

— Eres un idiota y claro que aceptó...— contesta lanzándose a mis brazos mientras nuestros amigos y su familia aplauden felices...

... Hoy volvemos a reunirnos pero por circunstancias muy diferentes.

Hoy se cumple un año más desde la muerte de mi hermosa pelirroja...

Fue un golpe muy fuerte para todos. La tristeza se apoderó de mí corazón como una tormenta que arrasa con todo a su paso. La luz de mis días se apago, ya no volví a escuchar su voz o su risa, ya no admire el brillo de sus ojos, se había ido... La perdí antes de lo que yo hubiera querido...

... — Amor, cuida de nuestra pequeña, amala, protegela y hazla feliz...— dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

— Amore mio, ambos cuidaremos de nuestra hija, no puedes dejarme pelirroja, prometiste estar siempre conmigo...— hablé con un nudo en la garganta.

— Siento mucho no poder cumplir con mi promesa...— cerro sus ojos y unas lágrimas brotaron de ellos— te amo idiota nunca lo olvides, dile a mi hija que también la amó y algún día volveremos a estar juntos...— terminó exhalando aire y cerrando los ojos para siempre...

... En su lugar quedó una pequeña pelirroja de ojos cafés, mejillas regordetas y rosadas. Fue su sonrisa la razón de seguir adelante, fue ella el fruto de nuestro amor el ancla que me sujeto a la realidad y me saco del pozo oscuro donde me había aislado para no sentir su ausencia.

Me acercó a la verja del mausoleo de la familia Zabini, digo la contraseña y está se abre, unas antorchas iluminan el lugar. Camino hasta la cripta de mi esposa con el ramo de girasoles y nuestra hija a mí lado.

— Hola mami...— habla Caeli— Papi y yo te trajimos tus flores favoritas, espero te gusten— toma el ramo y lo coloca en un florero que está ahí— te extrañamos mucho, papá, mamá Molly, papá Arthur, los tíos y las tías, y yo por supuesto— los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas— ¿sabes? Nonna Molly dice que tú nos cuidas desde el cielo a todos, y que un día nos reuniremos contigo.

Ella toma mi mano y reposa su cabecita en mi brazo.

— Ve con mamá Molly, yo salgo enseguida— asiente y sale.

Observó la lápida con su nombre y una frase que yo mandé a poner.

Ginevra Molly Zabini.

Velé por tí, esperé por tí

Existo por tí.

— Amore mio te extraño tanto, a veces sueño con que vuelvo a probar tus labios, con que acarició tu cuerpo, que escucho tu voz y me embriago de tu aroma. Gracias por haber existido y darme tanto amor, por tí me convertí en una mejor persona. Gracias por el regalo más hermoso que existe, Caeli se convirtió en mi vida cuando tú te fuiste, es una niña de buen corazón pero de carácter fuerte como tú. Seguro estarás orgullosa de ella...

Me quedó unos minutos más, así en silencio, recordando los momentos que pase a su lado, fue una pérdida irreparable pero cada día la recuerdo con felicidad y con la satisfacción de haberla amado y hecho feliz todos los días que la tuve a mí lado.

El amor que siento por ella está intacto, como aquella primera vez que mis ojos la observaron y así seguirá hasta el día en que vuelva a encontrarme con ella...

Mucho tiempo después...

Blaise Zabini abría sus ojos en un lugar que nunca había visto, era un campo lleno de girasoles, con un cielo azul y nubes tan blancas como la nieve, una brisa fresca hacía mover el césped bajo sus pies y el cantar de los pájaros llenaba el lugar de una suave melodía.

Frente a él, Ginevra Zabini, lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa tierna que sólo le regalaba a él.

— Amore mio, ¿eres tú?— pregunto incrédulo.

— Claro que sí, tonto— contestó la pelirroja— te he esperado por un largo tiempo y ahora por fin podremos estar juntos.

— ¿Qué pasará con Caeli?— pregunto triste.

— Para ella aún no es el tiempo— dijo acariciando su mejilla— has sido un maravilloso padre.

— Tanto que quedó en la mejor casa de Hogwarts— dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Quedó en Gryffindor entonces— se burló Ginny.

— Muy graciosa pelirroja, quedó en Slytherin— sacó pecho el moreno.

— Idiota...— mascullo.

— Pero así me amas...— dijo Blaise acercándose.

— Así es, te amo...— confirmó.

— Yo también te amo...— y juntaron sus labios.

Después de un largo tiempo volvieron a estar juntos, esperando por la llegada de sus seres queridos en ese mundo espiritual donde se amarían por toda la eternidad.


End file.
